In the military, many communications officers may carry multiple radios on their missions. Some radios may include a communication headset that allows the users to hear audio from a first radio in the left ear, and audio from a second radio in the right ear. When the officer is communicating using voice over the first radio while listening to an audio output on the second radio, the audio output signal from the second radio may interfere with the voice audio input signal on the first radio. This interference is referred to as crosstalk, which may result in conversation crossover where an intended recipient of the voice communication on the first radio hears both the voice of the user as well as the audio output of the second radio. Such communications crosstalk is highly undesirable, especially in a military setting, as it may create a security risk as well as undesirable audio interference. One solution of reducing crosstalk would be to mute the channel on which the audio output is received while transmitting on the input channel. In military applications, however, such a solution is unacceptable because it is important to be able to hear all incoming communications on the output channels even while transmitting on the input channel. Therefore, there exists an unmet need in the art for devices, systems, and methods for reducing crosstalk in radio communications while simultaneously receiving and transmitting audio communications on both output and input channels.